Gone
by Shay2014
Summary: Many countries mystery disappeared without any trace. Iceland and Hong Kong team up to search for the lost countries. Will they ever find them?


A/N:Hetalia is not mine.

Please read and review!

_Chapter one_

_Something odd happened…._

_This is not normal at all…._

A teenager silver-haired boy known as Iceland sat on his chair in the conference room. The conference should have started _two_ hours ago. He is the only one in the room. Usually, he would arrive at the last minute. He would barely arrive on time, but all he sees right now are empty chairs. It felt very empty, and the quiet was almost oppressive.

_If the meeting was cancelled, why didn't anyone informed me? _Thought the boy_. _However, something told him that something bad had happen. He tried to call his brothers from his cell phone, but he got nothing. He couldn't even reach his friends.

_I am not a child! _A memory sprang up into his mind. He sighed, and he was hoped that his brother, Lukas, was not hurt from what happened yesterday. They had a bad fight. He was trying to show him that he is not a baby anymore, and that he has grown up.

_Last night_

_Ring. Ring. _Iceland picked up the phone, "He-". He was interrupted by Denmark yelling, "EMIL! GUESS WHAT?!" Iceland wasn't in the mood to listen, and he was about to hang up, but he heard another voice from the other side. "Denmark, you idiot, give me the phone." Yelling and screaming came from the other side. Emil sighed, and he stayed and waited for something to happen. Then everything went quiet.

"Little brother?" Finally, Lukas had answered the phone.

"Yes?" Emil was bored, and he didn't want to talk to his brother.

"I'm just reminding you to attend the conference tomorrow." That was obvious, why did he need a reminder? "Really? You called me just to remind me?" an annoyed Emil responded. He was ready to hang up.

"I just want to make sure. You over sleep last time. I got worried." Said the quiet Norwegian.

"Lukas, you don't need to worry about me. I am not a baby anymore, ok? I can take care of myself." Emil said, annoyed.

"Call me big brother for once." Lukas asked.

"No."

"Please?"

That was the last straw. "I AM NOT A CHILD! Stop treating me like a little boy." Emil was so angry, there might as well have been steam leaving his ears.

"To me you will be always little." Lukas said, seeming to not listen.

"I…I…hate you! I hate you! Yes, I said it! I hate you for treating me like a little child!" He felt tears in his eyes, but he ignored it, and he screamed, "Leave me alone! I don't need you!" He hanged up. He was panting, and his heart was beating rapidly. For a few second, he stared at the phone. Why did he say that? _Why? _He jumped into his bed and cried himself to sleep.

_Back to present _

Emil shook his head out of that thought, he felt so guilty. He did try to call Norway to apologize a few times, but he never got his answer.

All of a sudden, the door slammed opened, and an Asian boy barged in. He looked very frightened, his brown eyes were wide. His face was pale, and his body was shaking.

"E-Emil?" muttered the boy. _Hong Kong._

"Leon?" Emil stood up and he got a concerned look on his face from his friend's behavior.

Panting, Leon walked to Emil and looked over him. He touched Emil's face and shoulders. Emil blinked and blushed slightly at the touch.

"O-okay…you are alive." Leon said with a sigh of relief

Raising his eyebrows, Emil asked "Alive? What are you talking about? What happened? The meeting should have started a couple of hours ago. Nobody is here yet." Frowning, he waited to hear his friend's explanation.

"China…" Leon begin, "was supposed to meet me first before coming here. I was waiting for an hour. I tried to reach him from my phone. There was no answer. Then…I went to visit him. I thought he might be sick. But….I…" He stopped and looked down.

"Then what happened?" Emil pressed, trying to get more information

"I saw blood. The house was a mess. China is missing." Leon's voice broke, and he was shaking. Emil just stared at him in horror. "Then…" Leon gulped, "I went to Japan. There was blood in his house too. I got scared, so I ran here."

At first, Emil had a hard time believing him. Sometimes Leon can be full of false stories and his older brothers could have done something that scared him. Suddenly, a realization hit him. China wouldn't do such thing like that.

"I tried to call-" Emil covered Leon's mouth with his hand. "Listen." Emil said urgently. His thoughts were racing, and he tried not to believe what he was thinking right now.

"We need to go to Norway." Emil said without thinking.

Leon looked at him, and he blinked. He nodded and he decided to follow his friend.

_It took a while for them to arrive at Norway's house. _

The boys ran fast to the house. Emil hoped that nothing had happened to his brother. He was still feeling horrible from what happened last night. They stopped at the door.

"Are we going in?" Leon asked.

"Yes….it's just…" Emil looked down and sighed.

"Did something happen?"

"Never mind that now." Emil reached the doorknob and opened the door. He was surprised that the door was unlocked. Slowly, he stepped inside and turned on the light. His heart dropped to his stomach from what he saw. The room…well, the house was in chaos. The tables were flipped over, and the couches were torn up and flipped over. Papers, books, and drinks were everywhere on the floor. The pages from the books were ripped out.

In shock, Emil looked around the room. _What on Earth happened? _He saw something that made him feel sick. _Blood._ The wall had two red hand prints. He was not sure if it was Norway's blood or somebody else's.

"It was the same thing in China's and Japan's houses…" Leon whispered. Emil walked closer to the wall, but he stopped dead when he stepped on something. He looked down and gasped.

_Laying on the floor under Emil's foot was Norway's cross hairpin. _

TBC!


End file.
